Fable III Expressions
Expressions return in Fable III but with several changes. Expressions are used when interacting with inhabitants of Albion to affect how they feel about the Hero, for better or worse. Expressions are one half of changing your Relationship Level with the people of Albion. The other half is Relationship Quests. Changes from Fable II Unlike Fable II where some expressions are able to be done on a "Hit or Miss" basis, Fable III has a simpler method based on the duration of the expression. You can just press the desired button and release, you can hold it until the full effect occurs, or you can hold it longer until the expression ends. This can be used to control the amount of effect you want the expression to elicit. General Fable III NPC Interaction uses a combination of Expressions and Relationship Quests to affect how the inhabitants of Albion react to the Hero. Fable III has changed the expression system to incorporate Dynamic Touch and Expression Touch. At the start of the game you have two expressions available to you: Shake Hands and Belch. As your Hero progresses along The Road to Rule you can spend guild seals to unlock Expression Packs, which will give the Hero access to more expressions. ::“You have reached the limit of your relationship with this person. You can further your relationship with this person, and any others you meet, by unlocking the Friend Pack in the Road to Rule.” Unlike Fable II, you have very little control over which expressions your Hero will perform. When you interact with a person, the game will present you with two or three (depending on expression packs unlocked) choices. The choices will be Good (A), Neutral (Y) or Evil (X). Neutral expressions are neutral in the sense the reaction can be good or evil depending on the person's traits. While interacting with a person you can easily tell which expressions are good and evil. (A) is always good and glows white, (X)is always evil and glows fiery, (Y) is neutral and does not always glow, although it may have yellowish bubbles around it at times. Expression Packs ;Friend Expression Pack (2 Guild Seals) – 2nd Gate :Learn Whistle, Hero Pose and Chat expressions in order to become friends with the people of Albion. ;Lover Expression Pack (5 Guild Seals) – 3rd Gate :Learn Dance, Hug and Kiss to become best friends or even lovers with the people of Albion. (Also unlocks the Friend Expression Pack.) ;Joker Expression Pack (5 Guild Seals) – 4th Gate :Become a comedian by learning the Tickle, Pat-A-Cake, and Chicken Dance expressions. ;Bully Expression Pack (5 Guild Seals) – 6th Gate :Learn how to coerce people and bend them to your will with the Insult, Point and Laugh, and Threaten expressions. ;Good Parenting Pack (5 Guild Seals) – 7th Gate :Become the world's greatest parent by learning the Tickle Child, Pick Up and Hug Child, and Cuddle Baby expressions. ;Hooligan Expression Pack (5 Guild Seals) – 7th Gate :Can't wait to be a loud, obnoxious lout? Then learn the Rodeo, Fart on Villager, and Vulgar Thrust expressions. ;Scary Expression Pack (5 Guild Seals) – 8th Gate :Learn the Growl, Scary Laugh, and Bloodlust Roar to become the terror of Albion. List of Expressions The people of Albion will react differently to some expressions based on their relationship level and their personality traits. Good Expressions *Shake Hands *Whistle *Hero Pose *Chat *Dance *Hug *Kiss *Tickle *Pat-A-Cake *Chicken Dance Evil Expressions *Belch *Insult *Point and Laugh *Threaten *Rodeo *Fart on Villager *Vulgar Thrust *Growl *Scary Laugh *Bloodlust Roar Offspring Expressions Only usable on your own child *Tickle Child *Pick Up *Hug Child *Cuddle Baby Dog Expressions Interacting with your faithful companion has been simplified as well. When your dog is near, whistle (A) and you will interact with him. You will have three options: #Pet - (A) Good #Fetch - (Y) Fun #Tell Off - (X) Evil Moral and Primal Alignment Significance Certain expressions are intrinsically creative of moral or immoral "points", or, in terms of the more subtle primal scheme, either anti-corruption or corruption point-values likewise. Expressions linked to and productive of good or evil character, should be obvious and the game is not opaque about, but the more subtilized "primal" scheme within the game assigns numerical points, additive or deductive of corruption, to specific expressions. Primal alignment is central to the evolution of one's Hero in more complex ethical terms (and thus the Hero Morph, Weapon Morph, unfolding, etc.) but is not exoterically, explicitly outlined or explained by the game itself. The following expressions add exactly 1 numerical value of "corruption" to one's Hero: the Vulgar Thrust expression; Belching; Roaring; the Scary Laugh; Growling; Farting; the Rodeo expression; Insulting; Pointing and Laughing; and Telling off your Dog. Conversely, the immediately listed set of expressions subtract 1 numerical value of corruption from one's character, or, rather, are reductive of "corruption" basically: the Cuddle expression; Tickling; Dancing; the Pat-a-Cake expression; Whistling; the Hero Pose expression; Shaking Hands; Petting one's Dog; and Playing Fetch with one's Dog. Category:Fable III Category:Gameplay